Quatre Saisons
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Si je devais définir notre relation, je dirais que ça ressemblait aux saisons. Ça a commencé par un beau et long printemps.


Sur le thème « Rythme » donné par BakaNH pour la 79ème Nuit du FoF. Bon, O.K., un peu éloigné du thème.

Bonne lecture !

Quatre Saisons

Si je devais décomposer notre relation, je dirais qu'elle a suivi un tempo irrégulier, un rythme étrange et précis. Le rythme des quatre saisons.

Du latin _primus tempus_ , premier temps, le Printemps est la saison où tout commence.

C'est là que l'on s'est rencontrés, toi et moi, adolescents à la libido en hausse, comme dit Wikipédia sur la saison. T'avais quinze ans, j'en avais dix-sept. Tu m'as dit « Bonjour. », je t'ai dit « Salut. ». T'étais un garçon et moi j'étais une fille. T'étais puceau, à rêver vivre dans un film pornographique. Moi j'étais pas vierge, mais mes quelques ébats n'avaient pas été extatiques. T'as cueilli une fleur et tu me l'as offerte. J'ai trouvé ça niais, alors j'ai ri. Tu l'as mal pris, tu t'es mis à bouder. T'étais un gamin.

Le Printemps a duré trois ans. On se tournait autour, je t'amenais au cinéma, j'achetais tes bières. J'ai rencontré tes amis, t'as rencontré les miens. Au bout d'un moment, je crois que t'en pouvais plus, tu m'as embrassé. Sincèrement ? Sora, tu embrassais comme un pied. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que je ne voulais pas te vexer encore, t'avais à peine dix-huit ans j'en avais vingt-et-un, je crois que je t'impressionnais toujours, et puis j'en avais envie, aussi. C'est ce baiser qui a mis fin au Printemps.

L'Été a commencé directement, brûlant. Tu m'avais à peine embrassé que je t'ai traîné chez moi, à tâtons. T'étais perdu, c'était drôle. Je dois te dire que j'en menais pas large non plus. J'étais fébrile, mais tu devais pas le voir, sinon, tu prendrais peur. On avait trop attendu, je crois. On a cramé comme deux allumettes. Tu as appelé mon nom mille fois, je l'avais jamais trouvé si sublime. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que tu disais « Rentrer, rentrer » (1), comme un enfant qui cherche sa maison.

Cet Été, désarticulé et lascif, a duré cinq heures. La première était brusque, hésitante, tu m'as fait mal et tu as joui sans moi. J'ai repris les rennes et ç'a été mieux. Je me souviens de tout, parfaitement, mais je ne saurais le décrire sans rougir, même aujourd'hui. Je peux te dire que ton endurance m'avait surprise, énormément. On s'est effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre, sur mon lit, et l'Automne a pu débuter.

Il y avait dans cet Automne les restes de l'Été, comme des flammèches qui viendraient caresser notre peau de temps à autre. Un soleil bouillonnant, apparaissant soudain à travers les nuages. Mais c'est là que les nuages sont arrivés, en effet. Les pluies torrentielles explosant dans le ciel. Les disputes, les injures. Et puis le rayon de soleil.

On est resté dix mois comme ça, à se chercher et à s'aimer. Je crois qu'on avait trop brûlé, un peu. Les feuilles tombaient il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de las, mais d'incroyablement beau. J'ai aimé cet automne, mais il a commencé à faire froid. Voilà l'Hiver, amour.

C'est un Hiver sans histoire, sans tempête de neige, un Hiver glacial. Mais ça n'est pas ça qui me gêne. C'est que tout est plat. Le paysage est absolument plat, le temps ne change pas et ça m'ennuie. Je te connais trop, Sora. Il n'y a plus rien en toi que j'aie encore à découvrir, en tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour tenir un mois seulement ainsi. Je ne m'amuse plus, tu comprends ? Sûrement que je te préférais quand tu ne m'appartenais pas. Les fleurs écloses au Printemps sont mortes, le feu de l'Été s'est éteint et la poésie de l'Automne est passée. Il n'y a plus rien. Alors je préfère tout arrêter ici, chercher un nouveau Printemps ailleurs, là où des bourgeons quémandent un peu de lumière et de rosée. Le Printemps a toujours été ma saison préférée, de toute façon. Alors je te laisse ce mot. J'ai fait mes bagages, je te laisse un CD de Vivaldi. Il a fait un Hiver sublime, mais nous n'avons pas son génie.

Je ne t'embrasse pas, je n'ai plus qu'une tendresse fanée et gelée pour toi, alors je te dirai juste adieu. Sous la neige il y a des graines, dans ton cœur comme dans le mien.

– Kairi.

.

.

(1) : Kairi, dit très vite, peut ressembler à « _kaeru_ », qui signifie « rentrer » dans le sens de « rentrer chez soi » en Japonais. Je crois qu'en argot, on peut aussi l'utiliser tel quel pour dire « Je rentre », mais je ne suis pas sûre, donc voilà. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, « Je rentre » se dira « Kaerimasu », « Je rentre chez moi », « Uchi (h)e kaerimasu ».

.

Voilà !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
